The present invention relates to a sheet post-processing apparatus for performing post-processing such as stitching on sheets carried out of an image formation apparatus such as a copier and printer, and more particularly, to improvements in a sheet alignment mechanism for aligning a sheet carried out onto a tray in a predetermined position.